


One Today for Eternity

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a post about someone having a vampire lover who left roses on their grave long after they died. This is a love story between supposed Vampire Geoff Ramsey and book lover Jack Pattillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Today for Eternity

Jack Pattillo was a particular man. Quiet as he ran a small bookshop in downtown Boston. He was supposedly from the wilds of Texas. He ran the shop, spoke with a soft accent, and had a wedding band on his finger. When asked where Mrs. Pattillo was he would grow somber and say that she was beyond now. Lost during a cold winter. People stopped asking about Mrs. Pattillo. People stopped asking why Jack would watch his male customers too closely. Why his wedding ring was replaced with a blood red band. 

Geoff Ramsey was a particular man. Loud and living in a posh mansion. Liquor freely spilled from bottles, almost as freely as the rumors that encircled him. Eyes drawn to sunken pale skin and sharp teeth. Whispers behind palms of a man who has lived alone in a home that echoed of the past. Of how his lips always seemed a little too red. When asked about it Geoff would grow quiet before flying into a fury. People who dared to ask never had the chance to ask again. People stopped going to Ramsey’s parties. Stopped asking about his grand lonely mansion. About the simple band on his finger. 

Geoff Pattillo loved his husband. Even if it wasn’t valid in god’s eyes it was to him. Valid in how he fit into Jack’s arms like home. How he became addicted to the smell of paper and ink. How on days when the towns people got too close to his secret he could escape to his shop. Drink warm tea and chat about their life. Pretend that forever doesn’t exist and right now is their only reality. 

He cries when he sees the first grey hair in Jack’s beard. Cries harder when his laugh lines get even deeper. When smooth skin sags and his beautiful eyes dim behind thick glasses. He cries harder when he stays the same. Jack finds him someday. Curled up in a ball in a puddle of alcohol and regret. He’s quiet as old bones hoist him up and take him to the bath. Jack washes away his lover’s pain and sadness with tears and blood. Both well up but are forgetting instead for a stolen kiss. 

People talked at Jack Ramsey’s funeral. Talked of a man who fell in love with another man. __

"Abomination."

“Sinning in front of the eyes of the lord. For shame.” 

“Knew he wasn’t any good. Dead wife? Unlikely.” Only one man stayed quiet. Moustache curled and eyes red ringed as he rested a single red rose against his gravestone. A sin on his name and a goodbye on his lips. Geoff Ramsey may never die but he will always live for the one who got away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. Happy-October-Halloween!  
> Thank you for reading and as always if you have any requests please send them to my tumblr at [SecretAgentChurch](http://secretagentchurch.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
